


Love On The Sidelines

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After reluctantly agreeing to a date with Bulldog, Roz makes a startling discovery.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

KACL Studios 4:50pm

"Even though it seems like things are hopeless right now, just talk things over with your mother." Frasier said to his caller.

"But Dr. Crane, I can't!"

"Now Rhonda, I know it's difficult. Might I suggest a casual meeting between your mother and your current boyfriend? I'm sure that once she meets him, she'll realize

that she was wrong in judging him sight-unseen. A nice restaurant or bar would be perfect for-."

"Is this before or after we visit the cemetery?"

"I beg your pardon?" Frasier asked, glancing at Roz who shrugged.

"Well, that's where she is. Plot 52." Rhonda said tearfully.

Frasier clinched his fist and took a deep breath. "Rhonda, are you telling me that your mother is dead?"

"Yes. For a year now."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but perhaps the bigger issue is where these insecurities really lie. I gather your mother disapproved of your dates in the past?"

"Oh, all the time." Rhonda said.

"Well then, it's only natural to assume that your mother would disapprove of your latest boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't assume anything. She told me herself just the other day." Rhonda said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. I thought you said your mother had passed away." Frasier said.

"She did."

"So how-."

"She appeared in my bedroom and told me that she couldn't stand Lou. Gave me the same lecture she's been giving me since I was thirteen! I don't know how she knows his

name, but-."

Frasier rubbed his temples in an effort to rid himself of the headache that was forming behind his eyes.

"Rhonda, I really think you should see someone. I'd be happy to-."

"You mean a new guy?"

Frasier looked at Roz who was covering her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her laughter.

"Yes, Rhonda. A new guy! And if your mother doesn't approve... Well, that's just too damn bad!" Frasier yelled, his voice rising with every word. Angrily he pushed a

button, abruptly ending the call. "Well Seattle, that's about all the time we have for today. This is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health."

"Oh my God, can you believe that?" Roz laughed as she opened the door and walked out of the booth. "What a nutcase!"

"What's up, Doc?" Bulldog laughed as he rolled his cart and gong into the studio.

"Speaking of nutcases..." Roz said.

"You're crazy about me and you know it!" Bulldog said, adding a bark to make his point.

"No, I'm crazy for even associating with you!" Roz said.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and listen to you two lovebirds, I have to get home to dad." Frasier said.

"Hey Roz..." Bulldog asked when they were alone. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Roz sighed. "No Bulldog. I don't want to hear how many points the Sonics scored last night, nor do I want to hear you go on and on about your latest date. I have a

date tomorrow night and I want to be sane when Dan gets to my apartment!"

"Dan, huh? Lucky guy."

Roz blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Thanks, Bulldog. That's nice to hear."

Bulldog smiled and... Wait... Was he blushing? No way... it wasn't possible...

"Um, see you later, Frasier." Roz said.

"Goodnight, Roz, Bulldog. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Frasier said with a laugh as he walked out of the studio.

"Boy, that's a loaded comment!" Bulldog said, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, would you?" Roz said, hitting Bulldog on the back of the head.

"OW! Bulldog said. "Well, have a nice time with Dan." He added when Roz grabbed her purse.

She turned and looked at him in amazement. It wasn't like Bulldog to be so thoughtful. "Thanks! I will. Um... You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah. Listen Roz... I already know the answer but what do you say we go out to tomorrow night? My treat."

Roz cringed. "Oh God, not this again! Bulldog, I told you a hundred times... There's no way I'm going out with you!"

Bulldog sighed. "I know, but I had to ask."

"Yeah, well the answer is and will always be NO!" Roz said.

Bulldog's smile disappeared. "Right. I kind of figured that, but it didn't hurt to try. Didn't hurt much anyway."

"Bulldog..."

Despite the slight tinge of guilt she was feeling, Roz pushed the door open and rolled her eyes. He just wouldn't give up. Well, he'd get over it sooner or

later. Just as she was about to leave, her cell phone rang and she reached into her purse to retrieve it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Dan! Yeah, I was just thinking about you. I can't wait to see you tonight! What? Oh... Well why didn't you say something earlier? No, no...

I'm not upset. Okay, maybe a little disappointed, but we'll do it some other time. Hope you feel better. Yeah, you too! Bye."

She hung up the phone and swallowed hard, wondering why she was getting so upset over a broken date that would have no doubt ended up as a one

night stand anyway. Quickly she brushed away the ridiculous tear that slid down her cheek and turned to leave.

But something made her turn around. Inside the studio, she could see Bulldog doing his show, banging his gong and yelling at some caller who no would no doubt be

traumatized by Bulldog's insults of their favorite sports team. When the On Air light went off, she opened the door of the booth and stepped

inside, causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Is that offer for dinner tomorrow night still valid?"

A smile spread across his face. "Well yeah, but I thought you had a date."

"He has the flu." Roz said.

"The flu... right." Bulldog said with a chuckle. "Boy have I heard that one before." Then noticing her disappointed look, he frowned. "Wow, that's a

shame."

"So do you want to have dinner with me or not?" She asked with a sigh.

"Are you serious?"

"Bulldog, yes or no? I'm trying to ask before I lose my nerve!" Roz said.

"All right! High five right here!" Bulldog laughed, smacking Roz's hand so hard that it stung.

"Ouch! Bulldog!" She yelled, wincing at the pain.

"Oh, sorry... sorry..." he said. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Thirty seconds, Bulldog." His producer said.

Roz watched in confusion as Bulldog rushed out of the booth.

"What in the hell is his problem?" She asked the producer who could only shrug.

Seconds later Bulldog returned with what looked like a wadded up paper towel. "Here, take this. It'll make it feel better."

"Thanks, Bulldog, that's really sweet." She said, gasping in surprise when she saw that the paper towel was filled with ice.

"Don't mention it." Bulldog said, his face reddening.

"So pick me up at 7?" She asked.

"Sounds great!" Bulldog said with a grin.

"Five seconds!" The producer yelled.

Bulldog slipped on his headphones and barked into the microphone. "This is Bob Bulldog Briscoe and you're in the Doghouse! What's up with those Mariners? That last

game... Wow, what a disappointment. Oh hell who am I kidding? It was total BS, I'm telling you!"

In the hallway, Roz turned to glance at him one last time through the window, ignoring the tiny tug of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

That night...

Dressed in her pajamas, Roz stared out the window of her apartment at the boats docked at the Marina. What in God's name was she thinking, agreeing

to go out with Bulldog? She could just picture him, calling all of his friends just to gloat about how he'd finally scored a date with the office bachelorette. She shuddered,

wondering what disgusting trick he probably had up his sleeve. Like the time he came over and she found him in her bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts!

The thought made her physically ill. Accepting Bulldog's dinner initiation was definitely a sign that she'd hit rock bottom in the dating world.

The only person who would be worse would be... well, actually she couldn't think of anyone worse than Bulldog. Even Noel was tolerable but that wasn't

saying much.

She reached for the phone and then pulled her hand away. No sense in dragging Frasier or Daphne into this. They had their own lives to live; Frasier had Martin and

Daphne had Niles. She couldn't ignore the twinge of jealously that came over her when she thought about what Niles and Daphne had. Her best friend had finally found

her soul mate. And she was happy for Daphne, she really was. But still the jealousy swirled inside of her. Roz doubted that she'd ever find someone like that. No matter

how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall in love. It certainly wasn't like she was trying to fall in love anyway. In fact, she did her best to avoid it. So far it seemed to be

working. That was just fine with her. She was perfectly happy to date whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted. No way would she change her mind about that.

But as she crawled into bed and turned out the light, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing from her life.

Or someone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, KACL 1:30PM

"Roz, what's with the clothes? Bad date last night?" Frasier asked with a chuckle.

"For your information, Crane I didn't have a date last night!" Roz retorted. "He has the flu!" Leave it to Frasier to remind her of how lonely she was these days.

"Sorry, I just assumed by your disheveled appearance and apparent disregard for professional attire. It's not often that you come into work wearing a... 1996

Seattle Mariners Fan Fest t-shirt, ratty torn jeans and well-worn sneakers."

Frasier said, looking her up and down.

Roz rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, Frasier! I found it in the bottom of my dresser drawer."

"Ah, so scraping the bottom of the barrel today?"

"Will you shut up? I just... I had a bad night. Tossed and turned and couldn't get any sleep at all! Believe me, I was that close to calling in sick this morning!" She said,

holding her thumb and forefinger just inches apart. "So you should be grateful that I'm even here!"

"All right, Roz. I'm sorry. But just pray that Kenny doesn't see you in that get-up." Frasier said.

Roz raised her eyebrows. "Get- up? Geez, Frasier you sound like my mother used to sound when she used to yell at me for wearing hot pink pants to

school!"

Frasier grinned. "Oh to be a young boy in Wisconsin! What high school did you attend again?"

"God, Frasier that's disgusting!" Roz yelled as she picked up a stack of papers and threw them at her boss causing papers to go flying around the studio and

flutter to the floor.

"What's up, Doc?"

At the familiar voice, Roz raised her head feeling a strange warmth in her heart.

"Good afternoon, Bulldog. I see that you're in fine form this afternoon; what with your clever take on a classic Bugs Bunny line." Frasier said.

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm multi-talented." Bulldog laughed. Then as an afterthought, added "Oh, hey Roz!"

"Hey, Bulldog." She said, ignoring the beating of her heart.

"Whoa! Nice shirt!" He said, staring at her in awe. "Where did you get that?"

Roz began to pick up the pieces of paper that were now lying on the ground, amazed when Bulldog bent down to help her.

"Thanks. I found it in the bottom of my dresser drawer. Must have been left by one of my old boyfriends." She said, taking the stack of papers from him.

At this, Frasier laughed. "Old boyfriend? Well, I bet you can find an entire wardrobe in that drawer!"

"Well that just sums up why you haven't had a date in so long, now doesn't it?" Roz asked.

"Oh, Roz I'm sorry. I was just kidding." Frasier said.

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't!"

"Oh man, I am so jealous of your shirt!" Bulldog said. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for one of those?"

"Bulldog, the Mariners Fan Fest happens every year! Surely you've gone to at least one!" Roz said.

"I go every year but I missed the '96 one."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Roz asked.

"Well, when I went to pick up Cathy-my date-she said she couldn't go because she had the flu! I mean, can you believe that? What a lame excuse for-." He

stopped, noticing Roz's glare. "I mean..."

"So you're saying that you think Dan stood me up, is that it?" Roz asked.

"No, of course not." Bulldog said a little too quickly. "But Cathy did say she had a fever and when I went over there, she was right. She was definitely hot!

Practically cried when I tried to leave, so I was forced to spend the night!" he added, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, and I bet you were all broken up over that!" Roz said. Then noticing that he was staring at her, she frowned. "Why do you keep looking at me like

that?"

"You know, that shirt does look pretty great on you." Bulldog said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You really think so?" Roz asked, suddenly unable to look at him.

"Oh yeah..."

"Roz, don't we have a show to do?" Frasier finally asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, right." Roz said, feeling flustered.

"Well, I guess I'd better get out of here." Bulldog said. "See you at 7?"

"Um, yeah. That's fine." Roz said, avoiding Frasier's surprised glance in her direction.

"Is something going on between you two?" Frasier asked when they were alone in the studio.

"Between Bulldog and I? Don't make me sick!" Roz said, praying that he wouldn't see through the lie.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but was he or was he not confirming plans with you for the evening?"

"That is none of your business." Roz said, feeling her face start to burn as she sat down in the booth and put on her headphones. "30 seconds, Frasier."

"Good afternoon, Seattle. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane and I'm listening. So Roz, who's our first caller?"

"We have Rupert from Mount Lake Terrace on Line One. He's having trouble with his neighbor." Roz said into the microphone.

As Frasier listened to Rupert's problems with his neighbor, Roz found herself wishing that the day would pass quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh God..." Roz said, peering into her closet. She glanced at her watch, alarmed when she realized how long she'd spent searching for just the right

outfit. Geez, Roz... It's just dinner with Bulldog, not a date with the Seahawks' quarterback! Then she'd have a reason to be nervous! The guy was drop dead gorgeous;

not to mention, single. But only in her dreams would she ever meet the infamous-

Her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes landed on a creme colored shirt and a brown suede pencil skirt. They were perfect! Not too dressy, but not too casual,

either. Okay, it was a bit much for what she refused to call a 'date', but the minutes were ticking away. Not that she actually expected Bulldog to be on time. He

relished in arriving at the studio whenever he felt like it; a habit she absolutely hated! Still, she didn't want to come across as one of his bimbo girlfriends. She could

at least look sophisticated. She hurried downstairs, ignoring the tightness in her chest. It was probably just nausea at the thought of spending the evening

with Bulldog of all people!

Just as she began to pace the room, the doorbell rang, causing her heart to skip a beat. But she forced herself to relax. It's just dinner, and if Bulldog tried anything...

Well, she was definitely prepared. It wouldn't be the first time he'd hit on her. She glanced at herself in the mirror, wondering why she was going to so much

trouble. She was probably over-dressed and Bulldog definitely wasn't worth it. Well, at least her brown skirt would match the football on what was sure to be

his faded University of Washington sweatshirt.

When the doorbell rang again, she froze, rolling her eyes in anticipation of his scruffy appearance. Her hand trembled when she reached for the door handle and thrust it

open.

"Hey Roz!" Bulldog said with a smile. But Roz could only stare at him in shock.

He wasn't scruffy at all... He was absolutely gorgeous!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, are you gonna let me in or not?" Bulldog demanded.

Roz blinked, unable to take her eyes off of him. Never in her life did she think it was possible for a man to look that good! Bulldog was wearing a navy blue blazer with

a denim shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes. The sight of him took her breath away.

"Come on! It's freezin' out here!" He was yelling now.

"Oh... Right... How stupid of me. Come in." Roz said, stepping aside to let him in. "Sorry."

"No problem." Bulldog said. "So, are you ready to go?"

Suddenly self conscious about her appearance, Roz smoothed her skirt.

Damn...She was definitely under-dressed. "You know... maybe I'd better go and change into something more-."

"Why? You look gorgeous." Bulldog said, taking her hand.

The flattering (and seemingly sincere) compliment caught her off guard. "Thanks. Um... you look pretty great yourself."

"Really?" He asked, admiring his own appearance in the mirror.

She swallowed hard, almost wishing she could tell him the truth about how amazing he looked. But she could see that he was a little nervous himself. "So

where are you taking me?" She asked.

Bulldog rubbed his hands excitedly. "It's a surprise, but you'll love it."

Roz rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure I'll love sitting in some crowded sports bar listening to you go on and on about the Mariners, the Seahawks and the

Sonics."

A hurt look crossed his face and he looked away, causing her to feel guilty about the comment.

"I'm sorry." She said, putting her hand on his arm. "I can't wait to find out where you're taking me." She quickly added.

"All right, let's get out of here." He said, escorting her out the door.

As they drove down the streets of downtown Seattle, Roz was sure that Bulldog could hear her heart beat and her rapid breathing.

God, why was she so nervous?

"Well, here we are." Bulldog said as the car slowed to a stop several minutes later.

Roz looked up, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Bulldog! You can't be serious! You're taking me here?"

His face fell. "Oh, well... I thought you might like it but if you don't, we can always-."

"No, no! It's fine! I just-."

Fine was an understatement; for they were parked in front of the most exclusive Italian restaurant to open in Seattle's Magnolia district in ages. "How did you even

know about this place?"

"Gil recommended it."

Roz looked at him in horror. "Oh God, please tell me you didn't mention us going out at the studio because I really can't afford to have to find a new job." She said,

putting her face in her hands.

When the door opened beside her, she jumped in surprise. "You coming?" Bulldog asked, holding the door open for her.

Roz had to remind herself that she was in Seattle and not in The Twilight Zone. Since when does Bulldog treat women with respect?

She climbed out of the car, surprised when he took her hand. "Thanks." She said, aware of the sudden quivering in her voice.

He tipped the valet and led her into the restaurant where they were greeted by the maître'd.

"Reservation for Brisco." Bulldog said.

"Right this way, Sir." The maître'd said as he stared at Bulldog. "Hey... Aren't you that guy on the radio? The one who's always barking and banging that

gong?"

Bulldog's face reddened. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now if you could just seat us and-."

The maître'd laughed. "Oh man! I love your show! The way you tore into that jerk who was ragging on the Seahawks defense last week? That was classic,

man! Classic!"

Roz couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Bulldog seemed. Then to her surprise, he smiled and leaned toward the maître'd, grabbing him by the collar.

"Listen jackass, do you have a brain?"

The maître'd swallowed and smiled nervously. "Well yeah. Of course I do, Sir. I was just-."

"Then why don't you use that pea-sized brain of yours and get us a table? I'm on a date here!" Bulldog yelled, abruptly letting go.

The maître'd rubbed his neck and coughed lightly. "Of course, Mr. Briscoe. Um... right this way."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, Bulldog. This is nice!" Roz said as she gazed around the romantic restaurant.

"Yeah, well that's good because I told Gil that if this place sucks, I'm going to shove a menu down his throat! And I mean it, too!" He yelled, causing a few heads to

turn.

Roz stifled a laugh. "I'm not kidding, Bulldog. This place is really nice. Now did Gil give any entrée recommendations?"

"Oh, well... let's see..." Bulldog mumbled as he quickly flipped through the menu.

"Holy crap!"

"Something wrong?" Roz asked.

"Um... No. It's just... Wow..." Bulldog answered

She glanced back at her own menu, immediately realizing what had Bulldog so on edge. The prices were ridiculously high! Surely Gil wasn't aware of that

before he recommended this place to Bulldog of all people!

"Bulldog if this place isn't what you'd hoped, we can always go to The Scoreboard." Roz said. "I think the Sonics' game-."

"No!" Bulldog yelled. "No way! Now, I went to all this trouble to make these reservations and we're gonna eat here! End of story!"

"Well, okay, but I really-."

"Roz!" he yelled again, silencing her with the outburst.

"So... How's your show going?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Before he could answer, a waiter approached. "May I take your order?"

"Um... yeah." Roz said, quickly scanning the menu. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan."

"Excellent choice, ma'am." The waiter said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Roz could see Bulldog glaring at the menu,

practically sweating with nervousness; most likely over the prices. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it.

"And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh... right..." Bulldog said, his eyes moving up and down the menu. "I'll have the lobster ravioli." He said, handing his menu to the waiter.

"Excellent." The waiter said with a smile. "And what would you like to drink, ma'am?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine, please." Roz answered.

"I'll have a Redhook Ale." Bulldog said.

"I'll be back shortly." The waiter said.

When he was gone, Roz smiled nervously. "So how's the show going?" She asked for the second time.

"Great, except when some lowlife loser calls in. Some of them think they know more than I do when it comes to sports but that's total BS!" Bulldog said,

yelling the last word.

"But aren't most of your callers lowlifes anyway? What do you care what they think?"

"Hey, I have a reputation to maintain, you know!" Bulldog said, pointing to his chest.

"Wow, that was fast!" Roz said when the waiter appeared with their drinks and entrees.

"You're not kidding!" Bulldog said as he took a huge gulp of his beer. "I didn't even get to tell you the stupid thing this caller from Fremont said to me."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Roz asked, genuinely interested in what he had to say. "Oh man... this is good." She added as she took a bite of her food.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Bulldog said as he shoveled his meal into his mouth.

Roz put down her fork and began to watch him in amazement.

"So about this stupid caller?" She asked.

Bulldog looked up in confusion, apparently mesmerized by the food he was eating. "What?"

"The call. You said the guy was stupid." She reminded him.

"Oh right." Bulldog said. "Well we were talking about the Sonics' defense, right? So I say that Arnold is the master against Peterson when it comes to

free throws. And this... moron calls in and says that Henderson holds the NBA record for most consecutive free throws. What a load of crap! Everyone knows

that Arnold is the king, I tell ya! The king!" he yelled, slamming his beer glass on the table.

The noise made her jump and suddenly she was aware of every eye in the restaurant watching them. Apparently Bulldog wasn't the least bit phased by the unwanted

attention as he took another sip of his beer. "Can you believe that jackass?" He was asking now.

"Um... no, I can't" Roz said, pretending to understand what he was talking about. "That's just ridiculous for him to even suggest something like that!" Silently she

prayed that he wouldn't catch on to her lack of sports knowledge.

When it came to basketball, she was only slightly more educated than Frasier and Niles; and that wasn't saying much at all.

"Exactly!" Bulldog said, surprising her with his response.

As they enjoyed their meal, they talked about everything and anything and soon Roz was amazed at how much she was enjoying herself.

How was that possible?


	7. Chapter 7

"So... How's your dinner?" Bulldog asked, draining his glass of beer.

"It's wonderful." Roz said. "One of the best meals I've ever had."

The waiter appeared beside them. "Would you care for desert?"

Roz put her hand on her stomach. "Oh God. No, thank you. I couldn't eat another bite."

The waiter smiled. "Very well. Here's your check."

"Wow..." He said in amazement.

"Something wrong, Sir?" the waiter asked.

Bulldog rubbed the back of his neck. "No, no. I just... wow."

Roz couldn't help but notice he looked more than a little worried.

"You okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah... I'm... fine." He said a little too quickly. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

Roz smiled when she noticed that the card had a Sonics logo on it.

"This place is incredible, Bulldog; really. I love it!" Roz said when the waiter disappeared.

Almost immediately Bulldog's face turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks." He said, giving her a boyish grin.

"Mr. Briscoe?"

They looked up to find the waiter staring at them.

"I'm sorry, but your credit card has been declined." The waiter said.

"Oh... right. How stupid of me." Bulldog said, opening his wallet. He handed the waiter another credit card; this one bearing a University of Washington

logo.

"Thank you, Sir." The waiter said.

Roz took a sip of her wine and feigned interest in a packet of sugar.

"So..." she said after a tense moment of silence. "I hear the Mariners are really bad this year."

"Are you kidding me? The season's just starting! And if they keep hitting the way they've been hitting-."

"Mr. Briscoe?"

"Yes?"

Again they looked up to find the waiter staring at them. "I'm afraid this card has declined as well." He glared at Bulldog and handed him the credit card.

"Really? Well, that's weird." Bulldog said, unable to look at Roz. "Oh, you know what? I gave you the wrong card again. Try this one." He said, handing the

waiter a card with a Seahawks logo on the front.

Roz looked around uncomfortably, avoiding Bulldog's gaze. "Think the Seahawks will make the playoffs this year?" she asked.

"God, I hope so. I mean, I don't know how they wouldn't with the way-."

"Mr. Briscoe?"

A different voice this time; that of a stern-looking man. His bold presence made Roz shudder.

"I'm Walter Snow, the manager and I've been informed that you've attempted to pay with three unacceptable credit cards. Now I must insist that you

provide us with a valid form of payment, or I'll be forced to call the authorities."

"What?" Roz yelled in horror. She glanced at Bulldog, whose shocked expression must have matched her own.

"There must be some mistake." Bulldog said.

"There's no mistake, Mr. Briscoe. Now we've run each credit card through twice and each time they were declined. Now pay immediately or there will be

serious consequences!"

Bulldog laughed nervously.

Bulldog slammed his fist down on the table, startling Roz with the resonating sound it created.

"This stinks! This is total BS!" He yelled, seemingly oblivious to the stares he received.

"Sir, I cannot have this outburst in my restaurant!" Mr. Snow said. "You're upsetting my customers with your... antics!"

"You think this is a joke? What kind of place are you running, anyway? You came highly recommended by KACL restaurant critic Gil Chesterton! All I'm

trying to do is take this woman out on a date; show her a good time and now you're accusing me of this happens? Hey, I didn't plan this, you

know!" Bulldog said; his voice on the verge of breaking.

When their eyes met, Roz saw an unmistakable hurt.

This whole evening had been planned out very carefully; the restaurant, his clothing...

And it was all for her.

The thought that he'd gone to so much trouble touched her deeply.

"Mr. Briscoe, I'm waiting." The manager said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, I'm sorry, but can I make it up to you?" Bulldog said. "I don't usually carry that kind of cash around and-."

"Here, try this one." Roz said, handing the manager her credit card.

"Thank you, madam." The waiter said; his mood suddenly brightening.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bulldog asked.

"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back later." Roz said.

"But the bill is over $200!" Bulldog said. "You can't just-."

"Here you are, Ms. Doyle." The manager said, smiling brightly as he handed her the card. "Please come and dine with us again."

"Not on your life." Roz said, glaring at him. "Come on, Bulldog. Let's get out of this dump."

Bulldog stared at her in confusion as he followed Roz out of the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Roz was breathless by the time they reached her front door. "Bulldog, will you just wait a minute?"

He turned to her, unable to look her in the eyes. "Good night, Roz. I'll see you at work, okay? And.. um... I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this little date

to anyone. You know how it is, with my reputation and all."

"Don't you want to come in?"

He looked around uneasily. "Um.. No. I think I'll just head on home. There's a... Husky game on and they're playin the... Cougars. Big game. Can't miss that." He added

with a nervous laugh.

Roz crossed her arms in front of her body. "Bulldog, college football doesn't start again for months! And they play on Saturdays! Not during the week."

"Oh..." Bulldog said, his face reddening.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin'." He said.

"Come in for a minute. I'll make you a drink."

He looked down at the ground and kicked a tiny rock, causing it to bounce three times before landing in Roz's flower bed.

"Wow, you could play for the Seahawks." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nah... I'd just screw that up, too." He said sadly.

She reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Bulldog... Just come inside, okay?"

"No." He said again.

"Please?"

He looked into her eyes; giving her a small smile. "Okay."

She couldn't ignore the nervousness that came over her when she unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

"Nice place you've got here." He said surveying her tiny apartment.

"Bulldog, you've been here dozens of times!" Roz said from the kitchen.

"I know, but I just... I never noticed how nice it was before." He walked over to the window. "Whoa! Look at that view!"

"Yeah, it's the same view you've seen before... same Marina, same boats... Oh... Here's your drink."

"Thanks." He said, taking the beer from her.

To her amazement, he gulped it down and then stood and walked to the door.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I really need to get going, so I'll see you-."

"Don't go." She heard herself blurt out.

He glanced at her and then quickly looked away.

"Are you upset over what happened at dinner?"

His silence told her all she needed to know.

"It's no big deal." She said. "That sort of thing happens to me all the time. I mean, these credit card companies... they charge so much interest and no matter how much you try to pay the balance down, it just keeps going higher and higher."

"I bet you never had that problem on a date though."

Roz sighed. "Bulldog..."

Angrily he slammed his fist down on the coffee table, startling her with the sound it made.

"This stinks! It's total..."

"It's okay, Bulldog." Roz said taking him in her arms for a hug. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." He said. "I mean... I know you don't have the hots for me or anything but I just wanted to impress you, ya know? Try to show you that I'm not a total loser?"

"You're not a loser." Roz said quietly.

"Yeah... I am. What kind of idiot takes a woman to a restaurant where a beer cost more than a Double Header Cheeseburger at the Scoreboard? And then if that ain't humiliatin' enough... makes his date pay?"

"You didn't know that was going to happen, Bulldog. And I was glad to do it."

"You were?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I was. Best meal of my life. But after the way they treated you, there's no way I'm going back in there. And the next time I see Gil I'm going to make sure that he gives that place the crappiest rating they've ever had!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Now, why don't we sit down and see what's on TV?"

Bulldog sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote control. "Oh, look the Mariners' are playing. Come on Roberts! Strike this jackass out! What do you think this is, little league?" He yelled.

Roz settled back against the sofa cushions and sighed.

"What was that? This ain't football!" Bulldog yelled, oblivious to the fact that Roz was resting her head on his chest.

"This is nice." She said, snuggling closer to him.

Bulldog pointed to the television and looked at her, incredulous. "You call that nice? Two outs in the bottom of the fifth and the Sox are up by four runs?"

"Yeah... It is." She said leaning her head against his.

"Oh..."

She felt his arm go around her and pull her closer.

"You comfortable?" he asked.

"Very." She answered, feeling more content than she'd felt in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Roz, wake up!"

Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to focus, momentarily forgetting where she was. She looked around the apartment, suddenly aware of Bulldog's presence.

"God, what time is it?" She asked groggily.

He looked at his watch. "A little past midnight."

"Midnight?" She yelled, springing from the sofa.

"Yeah. But look, I didn't try anything, I swear! The game was so boring that it put me to sleep. That never happens!" Bulldog explained.

"Oh God..." Roz groaned, unable to believe this was happening.

"Well, I should go." Bulldog said as he rose from the sofa. "It is pretty late and ..." his voice trailed away, leaving her wondering what he was going to say.

Minutes later they stood at the front door, staring at each other.

"Thanks for dinner. I had a nice time." Roz said, truly meaning it.

Bulldog grinned sheepishly. "Really?"

She playfully hit him on the arm. "Look, if I'd had a lousy time, believe me, you'd have heard about it long before now! Got that?"

"I-I'll pay you back every cent, I swear." Bulldog said.

Damn... she'd almost forgotten about that embarrassing incident.

"No rush..."

"Do you mean that?" He asked after a brief silence.

"Yeah. But don't take forever. I'm not rich, you know!" Roz said.

"No, I mean... did you mean it when you said you had a good time?"

Roz looked at him thoughtfully and smiled. "Yeah... I really did."

Bulldog smiled. A real smile. One that warmed Roz's heart.

"Okay, well... Goodnight." He said, leaning toward her until their lips touched in a feather-light kiss.

Roz stared into his eyes, amazed at what she saw...and it sparked something within her.

Her hand slid around his neck and she pulled him closer to her, kissing him again... and again...

"Oh my God..." she heard him saying in amazement as she felt herself moving closer to him, Her breath caught in her throat as she gave into the passionate embrace.

After several more kisses, she pulled away and she smiled at him, feeling like a teenager.

"Goodnight." He said again.

Unable to stop herself, she reached out and touched his cheek, smiling when his face reddened.

"You can... stay here if you want." She said, barely able to believe what she was hearing herself say.

But her heart beat faster, hoping... and praying... that he'd say yes.

"Nah.. I need to get home." He said, causing her heart to sink.

"Oh... Well, okay."

"See ya." He said kissing her again.

As she watched him walk to his car, her eyes were blurred with tears.

"Goodnight, Bulldog."

Wide awake, Roz turned over in her bed, desperate to try to get comfortable. She stared through the French door that led from the balcony at the faint lights coming

from the looked so peaceful now. With her luck, she was the only one awake in the entire she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep,

only to be startled awake moments later. Images of Bulldog filled her mind, making sleep impossible and she began to toss and turn.

And those kisses... They weren't just any kisses... No man had ever kissed her like that before; tender, unhurried, gentle...

Finally she sighed and threw back the covers before climbing out of bed.

This is crazy...

She padded over to the sofa and sat down, unable to ignore the remote control lying on the cushion next to her. Absentmindedly she picked it up and turned on the television, stopping when she found a sports highlights show on ESPN.

The Mariners' score from the latest game flashed on the screen, causing her heart to do a funny little flip inside her chest. The Mariners lost by more than eight runs... in thirteen innings!

No wonder she and Bulldog fell asleep.

She glanced at the clock, dismayed to find that it was barely 2:30am.

Just a few short hours ago, she sat on this sofa with Bulldog; his arm around her, watching the game as she snuggled against his chest.

When the sports show ended, she yawned and turned off the television.

Tucked into her bed, sleep could come at last.

But instead of sleep came more memories; vivid memories of those kisses... the way he held her close, asking if she was comfortable.

She thought of all the times he'd pretended to forget something in the studio, just for an excuse to come in. He'd repeatedly said that he liked to give Frasier a hard time, but she knew better. He was coming back to see her.

And then there was his usually gruff manner that had been replaced with sweetness that was rare in men these days.

Still more tossing and turning ensued before she bolted upright; her heart pounding beneath her chest.

Oh my God...


	10. Chapter 10

She could hardly get dressed fast enough. Her hair was a mess and she'd pulled on the rattiest pair of sweatpants and shirt that she owned. A glance at herself in the

mirror made her cringe, but for where she was going, it didn't really matter what she looked like. And then she realized what shirt she was wearing; A t-shirt from an

ancient Sonics playoff game against the Chicago Bulls. It was so worn out that she couldn't even read the date. But she was all too aware of where it had come from.

Bulldog had given it to her as a token of appreciation for finding him a rare issue of a Seattle-themed Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue.

She cringed, remembering the humiliation she felt when she walked into the Rain City Rare books and magazine store at Pike Place Market, asking for a Sports

Illustrated Swimsuit issue, featuring Miss Washington. Bulldog was completely convinced that she'd go on to win the Miss America pageant. Unfortunately, that didn't

happen; evident by Bulldog's familiar outburst in the studio the next morning. But she accepted the shirt and when she'd gotten home, she shoved it way back in the

bottom of her dresser drawer where it never saw the light of day... Until now... She found herself wondering how she could have managed to find it after all this time.

Oh, who cares about the damn shirt anyway?

As if remembering that she was in a hurry, she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

Roz stepped off of the elevator, unable to ignore the lump in her throat. It had taken forever to get to the floor and even longer to get to where she was trying to go.

Her heart was pounding as she stood in front of the door, wondering how she was going to explain what she was doing here at 3:30 in the morning.

Please let someone be home...

She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door

Please let someone be home...

After several seconds there was no answer and she knocked again; louder this time. When her second attempt went unnoticed, she felt tears begin to rise to the

surface.

Please be home... please be home...

She knocked one last try as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. Miraculously she heard footsteps and then the unlocking of the door.

"Roz!"

"Hey, Niles." She said nervously.

"Dear God! Is-is something wrong?" He asked giving her a hug and ushering her inside.

Quickly she brushed away her tears. "I-I'm sorry to bother you like this... especially at this ungodly hour. But, is Daphne-."

"What's going on?" Daphne called from the stairway. "Roz!"

She ran down the stairs and rushed into her friend's waiting arms. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Daphne." Roz said, grateful for the sight of her friend.

"What happened?" Daphne asked, glancing worriedly at her husband, who could only shrug.

"What happened, Roz?" Daphne asked again.

When Roz didn't answer, Daphne grabbed Roz's hand and led her to the sofa.

"Oh Roz... Niles... I didn't... I didn't mean for this to happen!" Roz cried.

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" Niles asked.

Except for her sobs and the soft sound of Daphne rubbing her back, there was a long silence before Roz could continue...

"I'm in love with Bulldog!"


	11. Chapter 11

Niles and Daphne looked at each other in stunned amazement.

"God... I can't believe this!" Roz said, leaning her head against the back of the sofa cousin.

Finally Niles looked thoughtfully at Roz. "I think I know what's causing this."

Roz and Daphne watched in confusion as Niles disappeared around the corner and returned seconds later with a notepad and pen.

"What are you doing?" Roz asked as Niles began writing on the paper.

"I'm writing you a prescription." Niles said as he tore off the piece of paper and offered it to her. "You're obliviously suffering from a severe case of-."

"Niles!" Daphne yelled, snatching the piece of paper from his hand. "She's not one of your bloody patients!"

"But Daphne, look at her! She's completely-."

"Delusional. I know." Roz said beginning to cry again.

Niles sighed and hugged Roz, casting a sympathetic glance toward his wife.

"I'm sorry, Roz. That was... cruel and insensitive."

But Roz shook her head. "No, you're right. I still can't believe this."

"How did it happen?" Daphne asked.

"Oh... It was all my fault." Roz sighed. "I was the one who agreed to go out with him."

"You went out on a date with Bulldog? Willingly?" Niles asked.

"Well... Yeah. But... well... Dan canceled on me at the last minute and I was lonely!" Roz said.

"Don't you mean desperate?" Asked Niles.

"Niles!" yelled Daphne.

Roz sighed. "I guess I was desperate..."

"But?"

Roz smiled. Her friend knew her so well. "He took me out to dinner and when the bill came his credit card was declined. All of them actually." Roz said. "So I paid for our

food."

Niles' eyes widened. "He made you pay for dinner? That's preposterous!"

"It's okay. I offered." Roz said.

"So go on..." Daphne prompted.

"We had a really nice time." Roz said. I didn't have to pretend to be someone that I'm not. I mean, he knows me anyway, and seemed genuinely interested in our conversation. I don't know how many jerks I've been out with-."

"Hundreds". Niles interjected before Daphne playfully hit him on the arm.

"Go on, Roz. Just ignore my husband." Daphne said.

"It was nice... being with him. And now..."

Daphne smiled. "And now?"

"I can't stop thinking about him." Roz said. "I can't sleep, can't eat..."

"Sounds like someone else we both know." Daphne said, glancing at Niles who took her hand and kissed it.

"Who?" Roz asked.

Daphne looked at her in surprise. "Well... Me of course! When Frasier blurted out that Niles had been in love with me... suddenly he was in me thoughts night and day."

Niles' face lit up and he leaned over to kiss her. "You've been in my thoughts constantly since the moment I first saw you, my love."

"I love you, Sweetheart." Daphne said; tears filling her eyes as she took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

"And I love you too, my angel." Niles said.

"What are you going to do, Roz?" Daphne asked, sighing when Niles wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Something I should have done last night." Roz said. "I'm going to tell Bulldog that I love him."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day; KACL Studio

Frasier nodded approvingly as Roz walked into the booth. "Well, that's more like it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, your ensemble of course." Frasier replied.

Self consciously, Roz glanced at her clothing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she snapped. "You're no prize either, Frasier! Just because I don't make the kind of money that you do-."

Frasier put his hand on her shoulder. "Now Roz, no need to get so defensive. I was merely pointing out how lovely you look this afternoon."

Roz felt her cheeks redden. "You think so?"

"Well, it's not often that my producer arrives at work resonating with such beauty."

"Frasier..." Oh how she wished those wonderful words had come from someone else.

"Might I inquire about the special occasion? Here you are, in an exquisite blue dress that I don't believe I've ever seen the likes of before."

Roz couldn't help but notice the way Frasier was looking her up and down. "Yeah, well I just... felt like dressing up for once. Since you weren't too thrilled with my

casual look." She snapped.

"You've certainly made up for it." Frasier observed. "And that shade of blue... reminds me of the deep blue of the Caribbean. Absolutely stunning."

"All right, are you through embarrassing me?" Roz asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just momentarily enamored with your choice of clothing. You look beautiful."

Roz smiled and drew him into a hug. "Thanks, Frasier. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just a little nervous."

"Ah, another suitor dropping by after work?" Frasier quipped. "One you'll no doubt give your heart to?"

"Yeah." Roz laughed nervously. If only he knew how true those words were.

A quick glance at the clock caused her to gasp. "Oh God... Thirty seconds, Frasier!"

"Dear God!" Frasier scrambled into the studio and put on his headphones, disheveling his hair in the process. Roz giggled at the sight of her boss's frazzled appearance.

"Five seconds."

"Good afternoon Seattle. " Frasier said breathlessly. "This is Dr. Frasier Crane and... I'm listening. Roz, who's our first caller?"

"We have Robert from Tacoma on Line 1. He's having trouble with his father." Roz said into the microphone.

"Hello Robert. I'm listening."

But Roz's mind was elsewhere.

"Well Seattle, that's all the time we have for today. This is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health."

"Good show, Frasier." Roz said into the microphone.

Frasier smiled with satisfaction. "It always makes me feel good to help people with their problems."

"Yeah? Well you can help me with mine by gettin' the hell out of here! I have a show to do!"

At the familiar voice, Roz looked up; her heart beating faster.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Hello, Bulldog."

"Hey, Doc! Nice to see you! Now get out!" Bulldog laughed.

Frasier quickly gathered his briefcase and headed for the booth. "Far be it from me to keep you from your listeners; whose only interests are sports and beer!"

"Is there anything else in life?" Bulldog asked.

"My point exactly." Frasier said from the doorway "Coming Roz?"

"In a minute." She replied.

"Well, I'll see you later. I promised Niles I'd come over to his apartment and try a new wine that he purchased from the Chateau Ste. Michele Winery."

"Wow... that sounds... completely boring!" Bulldog said.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Roz... Bulldog."

"Goodnight, Frasier." Roz said as Frasier walked out of the booth.

When she and Bulldog were alone, Roz watched as he sat up his gong in the studio; and sat down at the desk. A glance at the clock told her there were a few minutes

before his show was to air. This was the perfect chance to tell him how she felt.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the booth and opened the door to the studio. "H-Hey Bulldog." The nervousness in her voice surprised her.

"Hey." He said focusing his attention on some sort of notebook covered with Seahawk stickers.

"Um... listen. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I-It's about us."

He put down the notebook and gave her his full attention. "Yeah, actually I want to talk to you about that, too."

Her heart did a flip in her chest. "You do?"

"Yeah, but you go first. Isn't that the way it's supposed to work? Ladies first? I mean, you certainly look like a lady."

"You think so?" Roz blushed, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from her dress.

"Well, I don't know many guys who wear dresses." Bulldog laughed. "Unless you count-."

"You wanted to talk about us?" Roz interrupted, hurt that he hadn't noticed the dress she'd worn just for him.

"Yeah. Well, you know how I feel about you, right?"

Roz smiled and took his hand in both of hers. "I-I think so."

"So I think it's only fair that I tell you now." He continued.

Roz's heart beat faster in anticipation. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

He sighed. "Well that's good because..."

"Yes?"

"This isn't working out."

Roz's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah, look. I've been doing some thinking about this and this wasn't a good idea. You and me, I mean."

A lump formed in her throat. "I-I don't understand."

"You're hot and all, but I think it's better if we didn't see each other anymore. You're not mad are you?"

She looked away as tears filled her eyes. "Um... no. Not at all. I completely understand."

"Good. So no hard feelings, right?"

Roz shook her head. "Nope. None at all."

"Great. Glad to hear it."

"Thirty seconds, Bulldog." His producer said from the booth.

"Look, I gotta get goin'. See you later, okay?"

"Um... sure."

Bulldog sat down at the desk and put on his headphones. "Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Um... Never mind." Roz said, brushing away a tear. "It wasn't important."

"This is Bulldog Briscoe and the Gonzo Sports Show and you're in the doghouse!" Bulldog was saying into the microphone.

"How about those Mariners? Yeah, I know they suck, don't they? Losin 15 to nothing to Tampa Bay? A team that's in last place? Well you know what I say about that! It stinks! It's total BS!"

Roz walked out of the booth and took one last glance at him through the window, barely making it around the corner before a waterfall of tears came.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears blinding her vision, Roz drove in the darkness, oblivious as to where she was headed. She should be going home. After all, Alice's babysitter was starting to get

annoyed with Roz's unexpected outings. And Roz had to admit, she missed her daughter terribly. As she turned onto the busy street, she was surprised to find herself

at the Elliot Bay Towers. The home of her best friend...Where else would she go?

She pulled into the parking lot and sat in her car, contemplating her next move. What in the hell am I doing here? He's just going to give me a big lecture about how stupid

I am, and how I let Bulldog take advantage of me. And worse, he'll say 'I told you so'. With a sigh she climbed out of the car and headed into the building.

Minutes later she found herself in front of condo 1901, brushing the tears from her cheeks. When the door was opened, she fought like crazy to keep her emotions in tact.

"Roz! Well, this is a surprise." Frasier said, opening the door wider for her.

"Hey, Fras."

Frasier looked at his watch and grinned. "Oh my... It's still early. New suitor didn't work out? I'm sure there will be another one waiting in the wings... In about five minutes!"

Laughing at his comment, he stopped abruptly when he saw her glaring at him.

"Roz, I-."

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she put her hand over her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to keep a sob from escaping.

"Oh Dear God, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Frasier asked, taking her in his arms.

When she began to sob, he quickly ushered her over to the sofa and sat her down in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh Roz, what's happened?"

"I-I almost hate to tell you." Roz sobbed.

"Now, look... we've been friends for years. You can tell me anything."

"All right, but you'd better swear to God that you won't say I told you so or freak out when I tell you this!" Roz said, pointing her finger in his face to make her point.

"Roz, I would never-."

"Swear it, Frasier!" She snapped.

"O-of course. I promise I won't make any hasty comments." Frasier replied.

Roz took a deep breath. "Okay. This guy I was waiting for? It was Bulldog."

Frasier's jaw dropped. "Dear God! Bulldog? Are you out of your mind?"

Roz picked up a magazine from Frasier's coffee table and hit him across the chest. "Damn it, Frasier! You swore to God you wouldn't say anything!"

"I'm sorry, Roz. But... Bulldog?"

"I know..." She said, suddenly embarrassed.

"What state of psychosis were you in to agree to start seeing Bulldog?"

"Well, I was..."

"Desperate?" Frasier finished.

Roz turned around, brushing the angry tears from her cheeks. "God, you're just like your brother!"

Frasier raised his eyebrows. "Niles knows about this?"

"Yes and so does Daphne! I knew I should have gone back to the Montana instead of coming here. This was a big mistake."

"I'm very sorry I overreacted. Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Okay... Well, Bulldog had been asking me to go out with him and of course I said no. So then when Dan canceled on me at the last minute, I didn't want to be alone,

so... I said yes to Bulldog."

"So what happened on this date?"

"He took me out to dinner and we had a really nice time." Roz said, deliberately omitting the fact that she had paid for dinner.

"Go on..."

"After he left my apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then when I went over to talk to Daphne, I realized that I must be in love with him."

Frasier's eyes widened in horror. "Dear God!"

At Roz's glare, his expression softened. "I-I mean... Dear God... that's wonderful!"

"Oh give me a break, Frasier. I can tell you're appalled by the idea."

"I'm sorry Roz. Finish your story. I'm listening."

"So I went to work this afternoon, planning to tell him how I feel about him."

"Oh... Do tell!" Frasier said, eying her thoughtfully.

"I AM telling!" Roz snapped.

"So what was his reaction?"

Roz looked away, remembering. "I didn't exactly get that far."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Exactly how far did you get?"

"I told him that I wanted to talk about us, and he said he'd been wanting to do the same thing."

"Well the fact that both of you wanted to talk about your relationship is a good sign."

"It's a terrible sign, Frasier!"

"Terrible? But how-."

"He dumped me!" Roz yelled. Instantly she burst into tears and threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh... Roz..."

She cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Roz, I'm sorry. Bulldog is... well..."

The doorbell rang. "Dad, can you get that? Oh... I... Dear God, I forgot that Dad is at Duke's."

Gently he pulled himself out of Roz's arms and went to answer the door.

"Hello, all!" Niles said when the door was opened.

"Niles, Daphne! Well... this is a surprise!" Frasier said, shaking Niles' hand and hugging his sister in law.

At the sight of her friend, Daphne smiled. "Roz! What are you doing h-."

Before Daphne could finish, Roz rushed into her friend's arms, sobbing.

"Roz, what on earth's happened?" Daphne rubbed Roz's back, trying desperately to console her friend.

"Did you talk to Bulldog?" Niles asked, putting a gentle hand on Roz's shoulder.

"Oh, I talked to him all right." Roz said tearfully.

Frasier glanced sympathetically at his producer. "Well it seems that Roz has had her heart broken."

When Daphne and Niles looked at Frasier in confusion, Roz sighed.

"He dumped me, okay?"

"WHAT?" Daphne yelled, letting go of Roz.

"Dear God, I'm sorry, Roz!" Niles said at the same time.

"Oh, I knew this would happen! Bloody hell! Why, I have a right to march right over to that sod and knock his block off!" Daphne yelled.

Niles took Daphne's hand and kissed it. "Don't do that, my love!"

She looked at him in surprise. "What are you talkin' about, Niles?"

"If you hit Bulldog, you'll risk injuring your soft, exquisite hand." He said, kissing her hand again.

She smiled and touched his face. "Oh Niles... I love you."

"And I love you, my angel."

Daphne stepped into her husband's outstretched arms and sighed as they shared a series of kisses.

"Well... This is helpful. Thanks, guys." Roz said as she walked out of Frasier's apartment

When she was gone, a tense silence lingered in the living room.

"Sherry Niles?" Frasier finally asked.

"I'd love one. Thank you." Niles replied.

"So Niles... Have you tried that wine that was recommended by our wine club? I believe it was a White Zinfandel." Frasier was asking.

"Are you two out of your bloody minds?" Daphne yelled.

"What are you saying?" Niles asked.

"Roz has just had her heart broken by that... that..."

"Imbecile?" Niles offered with a grin.

"Thank you!" Daphne replied. "She's just had her heart broken and you two are sittin' here discussin' wine! We have to help her!"

"You're absolutely right, my angel." Niles said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yes... And how do you propose we go about it?" Frasier inquired.

Daphne sighed. "I'll think of somethin'."


	14. Chapter 14

(The Next Day, KACL Studios)

Frasier hurried to follow his producer into the studio, closing the door behind them. "Roz, are you sure you're okay to do this today? Because Kenny said he'd be happy

to-."

"Frasier, I'm fine! I got dumped! I've pretty much gotten used to it by now. You've said it yourself a million times; another guy will come along in a few days."

But Frasier was unconvinced. "Judging by the way you're throwing things around the studio... including my Italian leather briefcase..." he said, grabbing it from her in the nick of time. "I'd say you were anything but fine."

Roz turned to him and sighed. "Will you stop? I said I was fine and I meant it! Look, it's almost time for the show to start so will you get in there so I can do my job?"

"All right. But I feel very strongly about this. I don't think you're in any state of mind to be working when you've had your heart broken so badly." Frasier said.

He sat down at his desk and glanced at Roz just as she brushed away a tear. When they made eye contact, she quickly looked away.

"Thirty seconds, Frasier." She called into the microphone.

Reluctantly Frasier put on his headphones and flipped the switch.

"Good afternoon Seattle. This is the Dr. Frasier Crane Show. I don't usually do theme shows, but today I felt enlightened to do so. For the next three hours, we'll be talking about the perils of falling in love."

He glanced at Roz, and smiled when she glared at him.

"It's a complicated subject, and one I'd like to discuss further; so whether you're in a new relationship, a long lasting one or have had your heart broken, please call the station. I'm listening."

"Roz, who's our first caller?"

And so it went...

The stories of love and loss from his callers fresh on his mind, Frasier felt his heart warm as he smiled.

"Well callers, that's just about all the time we have for today. And for those of you who say you've had trouble telling the person of your affections that you care for them... perhaps are even in love with them, I'd like to share a story of a personal nature. Six months after I moved back to Seattle from Boston, I took my father in to live with me. Because of my schedule, I'm not always able to see to his well-being, so I hired a young woman to be his live-in therapist. Not long after, my younger brother Niles became enamored with her; literally the moment they first met. It took him seven years of loving her from afar to tell her how he felt. And in that time she grew to love him just as deeply. And now... Well I've never seen him happier; Daphne either for that matter. If you love someone tell them. Even if it doesn't turn out the way you anticipate, at least you'll have said what's in your heart. This is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health... and love."

He looked over to see Roz dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "That was beautiful, Frasier." She said; her voice quivering.

The praise made him smile, but he hoped it was enough to soothe her pain.


	15. Chapter 15

"Great show, Doc! Now beat it!"

At the familiar voice, Roz looked up, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him.

"Hello, Bulldog." Frasier said sarcastically.

"What's up, Doc?" Bulldog laughed.

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with a response." Frasier replied.

"Five minutes, Bulldog." His producer Pete said into the microphone.

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on!" Bulldog yelled back.

Roz rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk!"

"Hey, I resent that! I have total self control! Especially when it comes to... Brenda? Glenda? Damn... what in the hell was her name again? Oh wait, that's right. It doesn't matter! She's a twin! Talk about a totally awesome double date!"

When Bulldog began laughing hysterically, Roz hurried out of the studio, hoping he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Thirty seconds, Bulldog." Pete said again.

Bulldog sat down and put on his headphones.

"All right sports fans, this is Bob Bulldog Briscoe and you're in the doghouse!" He barked into the microphone. "Let's talk some sports, okay? How bad did Tampa Bay look against the Hawks last night? I mean I've seen better football playing out of kindergartners! And judging by the way some of them were crying after the game, I'd say they haven't been out of Kindergarten long! Too bad about the Hawks running the ball for a 100 yard TD in the last minute of the game... Yeah... Oh hell, who am I kidding? That was TOTALLY AWESOME, BABY!"

Overcome with excitement about the game, Bulldog stood and barked loudly, banging his gong and honking his horn, much to the annoyance of Pete.

"Are you through?" Pete asked.

"Almost... Hey Cleveland... Whoever said you rock... that's total BS, okay? After next week's game you'll be crawlin' under a rock! Get it?" he laughed hysterically.

"Got a caller on the line for you, Bulldog." Pete said.

"Yeah? Well they can take a number!" Bulldog replied.

"I think you'll want to take this call. It sounds like a beautiful woman." Pete replied with a smirk.

Within seconds, Bulldog was back in his seat, trying to catch his breath as he clicked on the button. "You're in the doghouse! Let's talk sports!"

"Well actually I don't want to talk about sports. Never much cared for them meself. Me brothers were always goin' on and on about them..."

"You sound weird... Are you like from another planet or something?" Bulldog asked.

There was a slight pause followed by a long sigh. "No, Actually I'm from-."

"Spare me the geography lesson, Doll. Okay?"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

He could hear the woman start to hang up "No, no, no! I was just kiddin' okay? What's on your mind?"

"Well it's me friend. She's gone and gotten herself into an awful predicament."

"Pre-what? Look, if you can't speak English, you have no business bein' on this show, all right?"

"I AM English! "Bloody hell, I don't even know why I bothered to do this, but Roz is me friend and-."

Bulldog dropped his gong causing the sound to vibrate loudly within the studio. With trembling hands he hurried to pick it up and sat it down on the counter.

"D-Did you say Roz?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did, and don't interrupt me again, you sod!" The woman said.

"Sod? What the hell kind of name is that? Sounds like you're callin' me a gardener or something. Hey, I'm not a florist, so don't even try to-."

"Will you shut up and listen? Even Eddie listens better than you!"

"Eddie? Who in the hell-."

"SHUT UP!"

The woman's voice startled him to silence.

"God I don't know what she ever saw in you but since she's me friend-."

"Wait, wait... who is this? Have you been spyin' on us or somethin'? Did you plant a hidden camera in here?" He asked, looking nervously around the studio.

"Oh bloody hell, Bulldog it's me Daphne Moon!"

"What's the doc's wife doin' callin my show? The guy doesn't know a basketball from a blender!" Bulldog laughed hysterically.

"Yeah? Well at least he knows what love is!" Daphne yelled.

"Hey? Are you sayin' you don't think I know how to love? I love plenty!" He looked over to see his producer glaring at him.

"Bulldog, this is a sports show, Not Dr. Phil, okay?" Pete said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What are you doin' callin this show anyway? The doc's show was over 10 minutes ago. Besides can't you just go over to his house and ask him for advice? I mean..."

"Will you bloody listen to me?" Daphne yelled. "Just listen to me and I swear I'll hang up. Oh, I don't know what Martin finds so interestin' about this show!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Bulldog yelled, ignoring Pete's glare.

"God, you're just impossible, aren't you? No wonder Niles couldn't seem to help any when Sharon dumped you. Now I know why!"

"Wait... hold on... Who told you about that?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Daphne said. "Niles told me of course. You know... Niles Crane? My husband?"

"Yeah? Well..."

"Look, Roz was quite upset when you dumped her." Daphne said. "And since she's me friend, I'm callin to tell you that she really cares about you."

Bulldog smiled. "Really? Wow..."

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too. And here's somethin' else that may shock you. Yesterday when she came to work she was tryin' to tell you that she was in love with you

and-."

Bulldog dropped the phone, oblivious to the fact that she was still talking.

"Bulldog? Bulldog?" Pete was yelling into the microphone "That's it... I'm cutting to a commercial."

But Bulldog didn't answer. He stared straight ahead, unable to believe what he'd just heard...


	16. Chapter 16

"We've got dead air, Bulldog!" Pete yelled into the microphone.

"Oh hey, wait! Thank God! Here's a caller. We have Marvin from Green Lake on the line."

"Am I on?" Marvin asked, clearly confused.

"What? Oh... yeah... Yeah... You're in the... Doghouse." Bulldog said, continuing to stare into space.

"Bulldog Briscoe!" The caller yelled, causing Bulldog to flinch.

"Well, I'll be damned! I never dreamed I'd actually get on the air and be able to talk to my favorite radio personality! This is a dream come true! And I've even got my bark down! Listen to this!"

Marvin proceeded to bark loudly, much to the annoyance of Bulldog and Pete.

"All right, knock it off, okay?" Bulldog yelled. "Only idiots do that!"

"What's your problem, man?" Marvin asked. "Wow, I thought you'd be cool, but I guess I was wrong! So are we gonna talk sports or what?"

His question was met with silence.

"Oh come on, Man! I don't have all day!" Marvin yelled again.

"All right." Bulldog sighed. "What do you think of the Sonics replacing Arbuckle with Massimo as center?"

" I think it's crap!" Marvin replied. "Massimo comes from the lamest college around and they use him as center? Might as well throw him to the wolves! I mean, how-."

He stopped abruptly. "Hey! Are you even listening to me? This is where you make some sarcastic remark and tell me I'm an idiot before you hang up on me!"

But Bulldog said nothing.

"Oh hell, this is ridiculous! I'm never listening to this show again!" Marvin yelled, promptly ending the call.

"Great. Just great!" Pete said, smacking his hand against the desk. "This is... total BS, you know? We're gonna lose our jobs and then-."

"Better than losing the one you love." Bulldog said.

Pete looked up, amazed that Bulldog had finally spoken.

"Oh! So you're not dead! I was starting to wonder!"

Bulldog took off his headphones and headed for the door, while Pete watched in astonishment.

"Hey! What the hell? Where are you going?" Pete yelled.

In a daze, Bulldog walked into the booth. "I've gotta go."

"What's going on in here?" Kenny asked; his arms crossed in front of his body.

Pete could only shrug. "Said he has to leave."

"Leave? You can't leave! We're still on the air! You have a show to finish!"

Kenny said. "I can't man..." Bulldog said from the doorway.

"You walk out of here... Hey! Are you listening to me?" Kenny yelled as Bulldog walked into the hallway.

"We've got dead air!" Pete said, starting to panic.

Kenny scrambled to the desk and put on his headphones; albeit rather crookedly.

"This is station manager Kenny Daley filling in for Bob Bulldog Briscoe. How about those Mariners, huh?"


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile...

"Roz! Roz!" Bulldog yelled as he ran down the hall, gasping for air by the time he reached the lobby. Damn it, where is she?

As if on cue, she appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, shuffling through a stack of index cards as she headed into the hallway. "Roz, will you wait a second?" He asked

when she kept walking. When she was just inches away, he reached out and touched her back, causing her to spin around to face him.

"What in the hell do you want?" She yelled.

"I-I just..."

"Yeah? Well I don't so leave me alone!"

"I just wanted to talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about, so go back to your sleazy girlfriend. What was her name, or can you not remember? Oh wait... I know! They were twins right?"

"Roz, come on..."

"Look, you don't have to pretend that you care about me."

"I'm not. I-I mean... I do."

"You do what?"

"Um... care about you."

"Really... Well, you could have fooled me."

"I fool a lot of people. Well, most of them anyway."

Roz crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, and who didn't you fool?"

"Daphne. The doc's wife."

Roz looked at him, clearly taken aback. "Daphne? Why would you even talk to her? She and Niles... Oh my God... You didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"Damn it! I told Niles not to say anything! I'm going to rip him to shreds when I-."

"It wasn't Niles."

"Then who was it? Oh hell... FRASIER!" she yelled.

"It was Daphne." Bulldog explained. "She called into the show."

"What the hell for?"

"Said she needed to tell me something." He paused. "So... is it true?"

"NO!" Roz yelled, a little too quickly.

"I don't believe you." Bulldog said; a smile forming on his face.

She turned away and looked up at the ceiling. When she returned her gaze to his minutes later, there were tears in her eyes. And there was no mistaking why she

was crying.

Angrily she brushed the tears from her face. "Okay, I'm in love with you, are you happy now?" She yelled.

His smile grew bigger.

"I didn't mean to, b-but... it wasn't my fault! It's yours! And now I feel like a complete moron and completely neurotic! Frasier could do an entire show on just how

ridiculous the whole thing-."

Before she could finish, Bulldog pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Abruptly, she shoved him away. "Ew! Bulldog, you're disgusting! You make me sick! You..."

She stared into his eyes, mere seconds before grabbing him for a scorching kiss. And then another... The kisses ended several seconds later, leaving both of them

breathless.

"So... You want to go get a beer?" Bulldog asked.

"Sure, why not?" Roz asked.

Bulldog put his arm around her and they headed out of the KACL studios, happier than he'd ever been a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

The Scoreboard

"No! Don't pass it to Simmons! The guy's a total moron!" Bulldog yelled as he gulped down the rest of his beer.

Roz smiled and leaned against his chest, watching as the Sonics struggled to catch up. "They're never gonna win." She said.

Bulldog sat up, almost causing her to hit her head on the back of the wooden seat. "What? Are you crazy? They still have ten minutes!"

"How drunk are you anyway? They're losing by twenty points! There's no way!" Roz said.

"Wanna bet on that?"

"With you? No." Roz said.

"Come on!" He urged.

Finally she held out her hand. "You're on! Trailblazers are going to kick the Sonics-."

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THIS!" Bulldog screamed. "Simpkins steals the ball and... YES!"

He held up his hands in triumph. "Ten points, Baby!"

Roz stared at the huge TV screen in astonishment. "What the hell?"

The Portland Trailblazers score was dwindling right before her very eyes. The clock was ticking down, suddenly causing a rush of panic.

"COME ON, BLAZERS!" She yelled, startling Bulldog, and even herself. "Damn it! What is with you jackasses? Can't you throw the ball into the basket? If Niles Crane can do it, ANYONE can!"

Bulldog smiled, watching her with interest; that is until Henderson stole the ball and...

"OH MY GOD, Henderson! COME ON! Make this shot! You're not worth the two million they're payin' you! If you screw this up, I'm gonna be really ticked and... YES! SONICS WIN! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Roz pounded her fist against the table. "Damn it!"

At her anger, Bulldog laughed hysterically. "You lost, Babe. Admit it! Pay up!"

"All right, fine. I lost! So what are we betting?"

"Oh man... I don't know." Bulldog replied. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Yeah, well you'd better think of something quick or the bet is off!" Roz ordered.

Bulldog pondered this for a moment. "Let's see... Sonics season tickets?"

"On my salary? Are you kidding? And you seem to have forgotten I have a daughter now?"

"Oh... right. No Sonics tickets. How about U-Dub tickets? Fifty yard line baby! Go Dawgs! Woof! Woof!"

Roz looked around, embarrassed by the stares they received.

"Look, no Sonics tickets, no University of Washington Huskies tickets, and no Seahawks tickets either! On my salary, the best I could do would be a t-shirt! And a cheap one at that!"

Bulldog thought for a minute. "Nah that will never do!"

"What? I'm not made of money, you know!" Roz said, wondering if she'd made a huge mistake.

"We need something more exciting, like... I know! Autographs! You know... Footballs, jerseys, baseballs..."

Suddenly, Roz grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"No good?"

"What do you think?"

Bulldog smiled nervously. "Well, I think it has to be something totally awesome-."

"Bulldog?" She interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"You know..." Bulldog said as he pulled her closer. "I think that's the best idea you've had all day."

THE END


End file.
